Things Change
by 9aza
Summary: G1. Growing up comes with many changes as Acidstorm is about to learn...


A/N: For those of you who care where I've been, well I've been taking a semi-hiatus from the Transformers fandom for the last seven months and have been immersing myself in other fandoms. I've still been writing, it's just that not everything I've written has been posted here, and the last two fics I have posted on this site were not for TF, but for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (I know, I surprised myself with that too). However thanks to those two stories, I've actually been getting the urge to write again. So... Yay!

Warning: Oh my god, I am so rusty at writing non-poem fics it's just not funny! I'm really out of practice writing Soundwave since it's been so long since I've written or even read anything about him, so be prepared for bad dialogue. Also some OOC-ness since this fic is based on events that were mentioned in passing in an old roleplay with XxFluffypuppyXx.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over the Transformers franchise.

**Things Change**

Acidstorm neither knew why there were so many mechs packed in the throne room nor did he particularly care to find out as he elbowed his way through the crowd. Most of the mechs he pushed through ignored the adolescent Seeker while others would scowl and glare at him, but none would dare move to harm him. Not with Acidstorm's guardian in the same room.

After Primus knows how long, Acidstorm finally spotted his guardian and moved as quickly as he could toward him. However, he paused halfway as a loud, booming voice filled the room. It was Lord Megatron's voice; the Seekerling could recognize it anywhere. His lord was obviously addressing the crowd, but Acidstorm could not understand his Kaonian dialect; he only spoke Iaconian and some broken Seeker cant. The Seekerling, however, did notice that his lord sounded _displeased_, but dismissed it in favor of continuing his way to his guardian. He froze once more when another voice angrily interrupted Lord Megatron midsentence. Acidstorm knew that voice all too well and in that instant turned his attention toward the center of the room along with all the other spectators.

Prince Starscream, sole heir of the now fallen Vos, was _shouting_ at Lord Megatron of all mechs!

Yes, Lord Megatron and Prince Starscream have had their disagreements in the past, but _never_ had the Seeker Prince gone so far as to be so disrespectful to the Warlord and most certainly _never_ in front of the troops. A creeping sensation of dread warned Acidstorm that this would not end well.

Instinct proved true once Prince Starscream 'spoke' his piece and all optics turned to the silent Lord Megatron. The Warlord's narrowed glare would have made any other mech tremble with fear, but the Prince met his gaze unflinchingly and stood his ground as Lord Megatron stalked towards him. Acidstorm winced as the sound of metal crashing against metal echoed throughout the throne room. Seekers gasped and could barely retain self-control as their prince was backhanded onto the ground by the Warlord they called ally.

The Prince climbed back onto his knees and spat out energon. He glared at Lord Megatron and spewed more hateful words before cutting himself off with a pained cry from a kick to the abdomen. Prince Starscream was not allowed to pull himself back up a second time as the Warlord kept him down with a heavy pede positioned between the Seeker's wings. Lord Megatron then reached down and grasped the struggling Prince's wingtips, pulling them back towards him. The gray mech paused and stared at the wings, as if he were merely admiring the intricate engravings upon them. The audience was tense, and all were wondering if their lord would–

Acidstorm screamed in horror along with his Prince as Lord Megatron _tore off_ the trapped Seeker's wing!

Seekers –including the Prince's trinemates– were roaring in outrage and attempted to attack Lord Megatron, only to be held back by the other spectators. All the while Lord Megatron ignored the surrounding chaos and tore off the other wing, further enraging the Seekers.

When the Seekers finally quieted down, Lord Megatron looked down at Prince Starscream and spoke, surprisingly, in simple Seeker cant, "You are a prince no more." He then dropped the once precious wings as if they were nothing but scrap metal.

Starscream did not respond, nor did he get up from the growing puddle of energon beneath him; the trauma of losing his wings leaving him in shock.

Acidstorm gasped as he felt a servo grab his shoulder. He turned and saw that it was only his guardian, Soundwave. The Communications Officer silently pulled his charge away from the gruesome scene and led him to the closest unoccupied room.

For several minutes the two are silent until Soundwave said, "Observation: Altercations between Lord Megatron and Starscream have reached an all time high."

The younger mech winced at the deliberately left out "Prince" in the elder Seeker's designation, before feeling indignant fury at his caretaker's words. Did Soundwave think he was an idiot? He may be young, but he wasn't blind! He opened his mouth, about to say so out loud when the Communications Officer continued, "Lord Megatron has lost Starscream's complete cooperation. Starscream has lost Lord Megatron's respect. Conclusion: Your chances of survival have been halved."

"I… W-what?" Acidstorm stuttered while trying to wrap his processor around Soundwave's words.

"Observation: You have been restricted to the compound since the failure of your previous assignment. Apparent Reasoning: A traumatized and trineless Seekerling is useless in carrying out missions. Accurate Reason: Starscream shielded you from dangerous assignments to prevent another blow to Seeker morale. Recent events have made this reason meaningless. Fact: Lord Megatron does not care that you are the last Seeker youngling on Cybertron. He will find a use for you, even if it is to be cannon fodder," Soundwave said tonelessly, and without a hint of empathy in that blank, red visor.

Acidstorm's wings were trembling and he felt his throat constricting, not allowing him to say a word. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ He should have realized this was going to happen to him. How could he have been so naïve to have thought that his life would be better here than in the Iacon Towers? Yes, he has been treated better here, but in the end, his life was worthless and dependent on another's wishes. Really all he had done by joining the rebellion was trade one pair of shackles for another, and already his trine –_his family_– has paid the price for leaving their old master with their lives. But what other choice did they have at the time? He and his trinemates had been so small and vulnerable when they escaped the Towers, and were struggling to survive by the time they reached Kaon. The promise of Energon and shelter was simply too tempting to pass on, and really, if they had continued onto Vos they would've certainly died during the bombings that occurred only a few orns later. Acidstorm never wanted to be viewed as _only_ a statistic, but it seemed no matter what path he could've chosen, it was all he could ever be.

A servo resting its weight on the Seekerling's shoulder drew him from his nihilistic thoughts. Acidstorm glanced up and stared into his guardian's glowing visor. Soundwave rarely showed any physical affection for the youngling, but that didn't mean he did not care for him or his trine when they were alive. The mech had been the one to convince Lord Megatron to give the runaway slaves asylum, he had been the one who informed Pri– _Starscream_ of their existence, and he had been the one who volunteered to care for them despite already having little ones of his own. It was this same mech who pulled Acidstorm out of his mourning and helped him move on after losing his trine. Soundwave has already done so much for Acidstorm, but could he help him now?

"Shockwave: Has requested a transfer to Polyhex. Purpose: To conduct experiments beneficial to the cause away from the war zone. Lord Megatron has approved," informed Soundwave, "Acidstorm: To be transferred to Polyhex. New Assignment: Provide Shockwave assistance."

Tears stung the corners of Acidstorm's optics as he whispered, "You're sending me away?"

Mistaking the Seekerling's tone for distress, Soundwave replied, "Transfer: Will increase your chances of survival. It is nonnego-" The Communications Officer was cut off by Acidstorm's hug. He paused before patting the Seekerling's helm.

"Thank you. I'll miss you," Acidstorm whispered gratefully.

Soundwave said nothing in return, his mask hiding a melancholy smile.

* * *

A/N: In this rp Acidstorm and the other Rainmakers were the slaves of a noble-mech for most of their young lives before the trio decided enough was enough and murdered their master and escaped with the intent of returning to Vos and reuniting with their families. In Kaon they met up with the Decepticons during the earlier years of the rebellion and are allowed to stay with them as a gesture of good will toward their Seeker allies. The Rainmakers never return to Vos because not long after the city is attacked and many are killed including the Rainmaker trine's families. The Rainmakers join the Decepticons with Soundwave as their guardian, and are usually given safe assignments due to their age. Unfortunately during a supposedly "safe" mission, the trine is attacked and only Acidstorm survives. It is also around this time that Megatron and Starscream's partnership starts to become strained. After the events of the fic above, Acidstorm is transferred to Polyhex to become Shockwave's personal assistant. When he becomes an adult, he is one of the mechs who worked on Shockwave's cloning project and assisted in the construction of Sunstorm's body. After bringing Sunstorm online (and imprisoning him after he goes crazy), Acidstorm eventually forms a close bond with the clone and helps Sunstorm escape Shockwave's lab. The two then flee Cybertron, leaving the war behind, and start a new life together on another planet.

Funny thing about that summary, at least half of what I just typed was only mentioned in passing or implyed and was not actually played out. XD

Well, hoped you enjoyed the story. If you liked, then please review.


End file.
